


Good Boy!

by chanyeollipop (puhrocks)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Puppy Play, Smut, bottom!chanyeol, im going to hell, puppy!chanyeol, top!baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:11:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puhrocks/pseuds/chanyeollipop
Summary: Baekhyun thinks Chanyeol looks pretty damn good in a collar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for you Ren (and Juns and Sophia). Can you believe I actually did this, because I definitely can't. PS this is my first fic, and I don't really know what I'm doing. Definitely not betaed. But hey, puppyeol...

Baekhyun huffs as he jams his key into the door and steps into the apartment, eyes half lidded. It had been a long day of recording and he wants nothing more than to lay on the couch and watch reruns of old dramas for the rest of the evening. None of the other members appear to be home, so Baekhyun unceremoniously flops down on the couch and turns the TV volume as loud as he pleases. Within minutes the redhead is dozing off.

Baekhyun is brought back to consciousness by something nudging against his knee. Attempting to ignore it and continue his napping, the singer shifts his leg away. He's met with a soft whine. That opens his eyes. He’s greeted with a sight that makes his dick twitch in in interest, and the fog of sleep rapidly disappear. Chanyeol’s there at Baekhyun’s feet, stark naked aside from his red collar and matching brown ears and tail and _oh god_ are those thigh high socks.

They had bought the items a couple months earlier; they’d even customized a little silver dog tag for Chanyeol reading ‘ _Yeollie’._ But no matter how many times his boyfriend falls into his canine headspace, seeing him so cute and so primal always gets Baekhyun’s blood rushing south.

Now, Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun like he’s ready to play, leash hanging off to the side. The older male promptly shifts into a sitting position.

“Hey, Yeollie,” Baekhyun gets out in a hoarse voice. Noting Chanyeol’s hardened state, he grins out, “I see someone’s eager.”

Large eyes light up upon hearing his name, and Chanyeol wags his ass, fluffy tail swishing about. At Baekhyun’s: “I missed you, boy,” Chanyeol places his chin on Baekhyun’s knee, and his owner strokes slender fingers through the dark hair between his ears. Baekhyun can’t help the way his heart swells at how content his puppy looks.

Any soft thoughts disappear when the taller begins nosing at the fabric of his handler’s sweatpants. Baekhyun knows what’s coming, and lets out a soft groan, which only fuels the puppy’s excitement. Chanyeol begins dragging his nose up the vocalist’s thigh, hot breath fanning out over his crotch. Pulling back, Chanyeol waits, looking expectantly up at his master. Baekhyun nods enthusiastically, lifting his hips up. He huffs out a laugh; looks like Chanyeol's getting straight to it tonight. Letting slip a low whine, Chanyeol grips the elastic between his teeth and draws Baekhyun’s pants down past his knees. The singer shudders when the teeth graze his skin. A thrill runs through him as he makes quick work of removing his sweater. So _maybe_ it’s been awhile since they’ve gotten any time alone..

Baekhyun seats himself with as much composure as he can manage, patting his thighs for Chanyeol to continue.

Immediately the pup lunges forward with his pink tongue peeking out of his lips, and begins licking at Baekhyun’s skin. He works his way slowly, sloppily all over the older male’s plush thighs, across his naval. The wetness on Baekhyun’s skin cools quickly, raising goosebumps - but hey, his dick certainly isn't complaining. It’s when Chanyeol nips down on the skin inches from his balls that Baekhyun stutters out, “W-where’s the bone, Yeol?”

Chanyeol pulls back and looks up at Baekhyun, eyes dark. He lets out a low growl before dragging his long tongue up the man’s straining cock.

 _“Shit,”_ Baekhyun throws his head back against the couch as his pet starts to messily lap at him.

His _boyfriend_ Chanyeol would be taking Baekhyun into his mouth and skillfully working him to completion. _Puppy_ Chanyeol, however, just _licks._  Infuriatingly little, and painfully fleeting swipes against his twitching member. Flattening his tongue, Chanyeol laves at the head of the singer’s cock. Baekhyun’s hips gyrate involuntarily, searching for more contact. If he wasn't a puppy right now, Chanyeol would definitely be laughing at his expense. A slight frown appears on Chanyeol’s brow when he can’t quite keep Baekhyun’s dick in place. Because, well, puppies can’t use their hands - that was a rule that they had set months ago. Shifting approaches, Chanyeol ducks his head and noses at Baekhyun’s balls. His broad tongue laps at the taught skin of Baekhyun's  perineum and the vocalist keens. 

Now _that’s_ a sight: Chanyeol’s handsome face buried between Baekhyun’s legs, licking at him like he’s some kind of dog treat. Fuck, Baekhyun is so turned on right now.

His skin is glistening with the taller’s spit, and  _oh god_ he doesn't know how much longer he can last. Chanyeol’s ravishing doesn’t let up, so Baekhyun grabs the leash and gently tugs the pup's head away. He doesn't want this to end that fast.

Chanyeol is panting, ears slightly skewed to the side, faced flushed an adorable shade of red, and he’s _pouting_. _Damn._  Baekhyun summons all his strenght to hold himself back from taking Chanyeol right there on the living room couch. But he figures the other members might not appreciate their body fluids stained into the upholstery.

Baekhyun ruffles the soft hair on his puppy’s head, earning a pleased hum, before pulling on the leash for Chanyeol to follow him toward their room. Feeling eyes on him, the singer looks down to see his pup’s gaze trained on his ass, so he struts a bit, for good measure. Having Chanyeol's eyes on him, puppy or not, sends chills down his spine.

Upon opening the door, Baekhyun is greeted with a mess. Chanyeol’s puppy snacks are scattered across the floor, his rilakkuma toys tossed about the room, and the blankets all kicked off the bed. The redhead feels the younger freeze at his legs.

“ _Chanyeol,_ ” Baekhyun warns, “what is _this._ ”

The puppy only whimpers in response, ducking his head and crawling toward the bed. Baekhyun forces himself not to smile at how cute Chanyeol looks - he has to fulfill his role after all.

“You’ve been a bad dog, haven’t you,” the handler drawls, “you know what happens to bad dogs. They need punishment.”

The brunet manages to look remorseful, but Baekhyun’s been itching to play dom for the past couple weeks, and he can’t really help himself.

“Maybe a little spanking will teach you not make a mess,” the older male remarks. Baekhyun adjusts Chanyeol up so he’s on his knees and elbows, pert butt up in the air. He moves the tail to the side, not missing the way Chanyeol shudders when he shifts it. Then, he brings his palm down hard on his puppy’s pale little ass. They’re lucky none of the others are home, because the smack resounds around the room. Chanyeol buries his face in his hands, trying to muffle a strangled yelp. This certainly doesn’t escape Baekhyun’s notice, and he smirks. _Fuck_ it’s hot when Chanyeol is vocal.

“Bark for me, Yeol,” he demands.

His puppy’s hole clenches at this this, and Chanyeol lets out a pathetic bark, immediately followed by a whine when his master’s palm meets his ass again. Baekhyun can feel himself harden impossibly more upon seeing his handprint bloom splotchy and red across the skin. But Chanyeol doesn’t get spanked often - usually being the spanker himself - so the handler lets him off easy. This time.

In a gravely voice that reveals just how affected he is, Baekhyun asks, “Have you had enough? Did you learn your lesson, Yeollie?”

He’s met with a cracked whimper in reply. If Baekhyun’s brain wasn’t being controlled by his dick at this point, he would've stopped to just _admire_ Chanyeol: a sweaty mess with long limbs shaking from arousal. But it so happens that his dick is conducting the show now, so all he can do is run his delicate hands appreciatively over Chanyeol’s lower back.

Anticipation courses through Baekhyun as he dances his fingers towards Chanyeol’s entrance where his tail is settled. The brunet’s body shivers at the touch, and he lets out low groan when the fingers grip around the base of the plug.

“Relax,” Baekhyun whispers, running his other hand up the crevice of his ass, along his spine. He hears Chanyeol exhale, and gently twisting, he pulls the tail out. Tossing it to the side, Baekhyun straightens and tells Chanyeol “Stay.” He strides over to his bedside table and withdraws a small bottle, before returning to his quivering puppy. He positions himself kneeling behind Chanyeol, ignoring the slight discomfort of his knees against the hard floor. Bad puppies are not allowed on the bed, after all. He bends down to place a small kiss on one of his pet’s asscheeks, before generously coating his fingers in the lube.

Brushing against Chanyeol’s entrance, Baekhyun tells him to relax again. When the vocalist feels the puppy go limp, he slips two fingers into Chanyeol. Clearly he’d prepped himself before putting in his tail, and the thought gets Baekhyun’s fingers moving in earnest. Leaning over his pet’s arched back, he whispers into a flushed ear, “You look so good like this Yeol. So pretty.”

Baekhyun thinks the brunet really has no idea how maddeningly hot he is when he’s like this, on his knees, pink thigh high socks wet with sweat and lube, cheeks and ears bright red. Fuck. Fuck fuck _fuck._ Baekhyun adds and third finger and twists, plunging deep into Chanyeol’s ass. If the loud, ragged breathing, and the way Chanyeol is pushing himself back against his fingers is any indicator, his pet is ready for more.

In a husky voice, Baekhyun asks, “Do you want me inside of you, puppy? Do you want me to claim you, make you my bitch?”

Chanyeol’s moan in response _sinfully_ deep. Maybe they should think about recording themselves in Chanyeol’s studio sometime. Baekhyun shakes the thought away - another day. Right now he can only focus on his puppy.

“Bark for my cock, Yeollie. Show me how much you want it,” he commands.

Chanyeol wastes no time in barking again, louder this time, wagging his ass to express his desire.

“Good boy.”

Drawing out his fingers, Baekhyun coats the lube all over his aching dick. Moving flush against the brunet so his thighs meet Chanyeol’s, Baekhyun grips his cock in his hand and slaps it against his pet a few times. He revels in sound, and in the way Chanyeol’s entire body shudders at each contact. Finally, Baekhyun circles the tip of his cock against Chanyeol, and slowly presses in.

So, maybe Baekhyun should think about topping more, because _holy fuck._ The slide in is hot and _tight_ and he can feel the pup under him straining to accommodate him. Pressing his lips against Chanyeol’s ear once again, the vocalist spills out praises. “Good boy Yeol, you’re _such_ a good boy-” ending with a drawn out groan when he’s fully surrounded.

They stay like that for what could be two seconds or two minutes - Baekhyun’s really not quite sure at this point - before Chanyeol lets out a weak “woof”. Baekhyun takes the signal, and places his hands on his puppy’s hips, and inhales, preparing himself. He knows when Chanyeol is getting fucked, the taller likes it _rough_. Slowly, Baekhyun pulls out until just the head of his cock remains inside, before simultaneously pulling Chanyeol’s hips towards himself and harshly fucking his own hips up. They both let out a groan. He repeats this a few times, languidly pulling out and slamming himself back in. More praises stream past his lips about what a good puppy Chanyeol is, how no one pleases him more, no one can take him so well.

Baekhyun notices Chanyeol's right arm twitch, and he grins. His pet wants to touch himself, but puppies _can't use their hands_.

"You want me to touch you, Yeollie?" Baekhyun says teasingly.

Chanyeol’s response comes in the form of desperate barking, but his master isn’t _that_ kind. Instead of gripping the taller’s cock, Baekhyun grabs his collar, pulling it just hard enough that Chanyeol gasps sharply and has to tilt his head back. The redhead speeds up the pace, burying himself hard and fast in the ass being offered up to him.

The shorter male lowers his mouth above the junction between Chanyeol’s shoulder and neck and swipes his tongue over it. There’s a brief thought that maybe he shouldn’t leave a hickey, since there are always eyes trained on them, but Chanyeol is whimpering with each exhale and Baekhyun thinks _fuck it_. Literally.

He stills his hips again before purring, “Should I mark you up, puppy? Let _everyone know_ that you’re my little bitch?”

Baekhyun feels Chanyeol’s ass clench around him, and bites down on the heady skin. The noises that fall from Chanyeol's mouth are hardly that of a puppy’s anymore. He's mostly reduced to deep whining, while his master hammers into him, practically shoving him across the floor.

With one hand back on the puppy’s collar, Baekhyun reaches under and grips Chanyeol’s weeping cock. He times his strokes with each thrust, and Chanyeol is crying out with shallow breaths and head tilted back. At this point, Baekhyun knows his thrusts aren’t steady, his cock is pulsing, Chanyeol’s tightening, it’s, _ah shit,_ it’s too much.

In one smooth motion Baekhyun pulls out, but before his puppy can whine, he shoves four fingers into his ass. Crooking them up, Baekhyun feels around for Chanyeol’s prostate, the brunet beneath him making it _very_  obvious when he finds what he’s looking for. Chanyeol’s arms give out, chest pressed to the floor as he cries out in pleasure. Nothing gets the redhead going more than his puppy falling apart like the little whore he is. He’s shoving himself back on singer’s fingers while Baekhyun rubs, hard, inside of him, other hand quickening it's pace around his dick. Chanyeol spills himself all over the hard floor with a howl, shaking from head to toe, whimpers still ghosting from his lips. Allowing him to ride it out, Baekhyun gives one last stroke of his fingers before withdrawing. His own cock is begging for his attention.

Wrapping his fingers around himself with one hand, Baekhyun pets Chanyeol’s back. His horny brain supplies him with a fun idea.

“Hey Yeollie, clean up your mess. You learned your lesson earlier didn’t you?”

Dark eyes widen as his puppy recalls the spankings, and Chanyeol lifts himself back onto all fours. The two make eye contact before the puppy dips his head and begins lapping at his own cum splattered across the floor. Okay, yeah, Baekhyun’s never been this hard in his life. He pumps his hand faster, eyes trained on his bitch licking up the last of his mess.

With a shaky voice Baekhyun asks, “G-good boys deserve a treat. C’mere Yeollie, sit.”

Chanyeol excitedly shuffles over and sits back on his legs in front of his kneeling owner. The sight of Chanyeol looking up at him with his tongue hanging out, traces of his own release still on his lips, fluffy ears perched on his head- oh _fuck_. Baekhyun groans loud, and forces himself to keep his eyes open while pleasure shoots through his cock. He releases himself all over Chanyeol’s pretty face. His puppy enthusiastically licks at Baekhyun's cum as it falls on him, full lips greedily swallowing down as much as his tongue can reach.

Baekhyun falls on his ass, dick still twitching in his hand. Chanyeol is still licking his lips when Baekhyun calls him over, looking extremely happy with himself for pleasing his owner. With shaky hands Baekhyun runs his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair and with as much warmth as he can muster, he tells him “Good boy, Chanyeol.”

After taking a minute to gather himself, Baekhyun stands up and cringes at the pain in his knees. Both of them will have bruises tomorrow, Chanyeol probably on his elbows too. But at this moment, the vocalist can’t bring himself to care. He runs to the bathroom to fetch a damp towel and returns to clean them both up. After tenderly wiping Chanyeol’s face, Baekhyun places a kiss on his forehead, then his nose. Shit Chanyeol is so _cute_. With trained fingers Baekhyun unbuckles the red collar, placing it to the side before looking up to see the puppy fade.

Chanyeol’s back. His cheeks are bright red, and he looks so adorable that all Baekhyun can do is press a giddy kiss against the rapper’s lips. Offering his hand, Baekhyun helps the taller stand. Chanyeol’s knees buckle slightly but his boyfriend is there to catch him, and guide them to the bed.

The two immediately wrap around each other, and Baekhyun drags a blanket over them. Nuzzling his face into his boyfriend’s neck Chanyeol asks, “That was pretty fucking hot, wasn’t it.”

Baekhyun lets out a laugh in response, because yeah, he kinda just fucked a dog. And it was pretty hot.


End file.
